1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing device and, in particular, to the technique of performing image processing on a desired object, that is, a desired subject, on the basis of image information of a captured image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case where a still image is to be obtained from an image taken by a digital camera in an attempt to perform image processing on a desired object such as a person, an external device such as a personal computer has conventionally been used by which it is processed by dedicated software.
In the above-mentioned conventional technique, however, the image processing is performed by an external device such as a personal computer, etc., and it has not been possible to perform image processing of a desired object in real time. For this reason, there has been a problem that a still image subjected to image processing on site was not able to be confirmed.